Where There Is Light
by Rouge Vixen
Summary: Celosia Region - a place of natural beauty and tranquility - is the setting of our exciting story. Following the two rookie trainers, Kyla and Jamie, as they journey across the Celosia Region, they uncover some dark secrets that has been buried by a secret society that protects the entire region from a dangerous threat. For where there is Light, there is Darkness.


**Where There Is Light**

* * *

 **Arc I: Balancing Act**

 **Chapter One: A New Dawn Awakens**

* * *

This was it.

Kyla took a deep breath and turned her best friend with a nervous look in her eyes though the smile on her face conveyed the excitement that was buzzing within her body.

"Nervous?" Jamie asked with a laugh which calmed down Kyla considerably. He always knew what do.

"Nah, I was born ready," Kyla answered with false bravado as she took in the intimidating form of Route 301.

Why did it feel so ominous all of a sudden? Kyla had stood before this very route many times before, always wondering what it would feel like to venture into the unknown. Now that she was finally leaving, she felt glued to the earth.

Kyla turned her head back to look at her hometown, taking in the serenity and beauty of Periwinkle. Why did she miss her home already?

"Come on, Kyla," Jamie said with an encouraging smile as he noticed the longing in his friends eyes. He felt the same way but unlike Kyla, he was ready to see the world. "You'll be back soon. You still have to face my sister after you've won three badges, remember?"

The words clicked into Kyla's head as she listened to Jamie's words. The brunette was treating this as a permanent goodbye but she would return. More grown and experienced, she just had think more optimistically like her bubbly friend.

"You're right, Jamie," Kyla said with a smile forming on her face. "Let's take Celosia by storm!"

"Yes! Now let's go!" Jamie exclaimed as he walked into Route 301 while facing Kyla with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Last one in is a rotten exeggcute!" And he became a blond blur entering the tall grass.

Kyla let out an exasperated sigh at her best friends antics but she quickly ran after him with a small smile on her face. "Jamie Leroux! You better wait for me!"

* * *

Kyla wanted to become a pokemon trainer after she witnessed the battle that made Jonathan Green the champion of Celosia on her small television screen. She had been four years old and her parents didn't think much about it then. It was a passing phase.

At age six, Kyla witnessed her first gym battle. She had befriended the little brother of the new gym leader of Periwinkle and he had sneaked her in the gym to witness battling close up. The battle only strengthened her resolve of becoming a pokemon trainer, the intensity of battling luring the young girl like a venomoth to a flame.

When she finally turned ten, her parents refused to let her start her pokemon journey.

"You're too young, Kyla!" her mother had told her. "What if something happens to you out there? I'd never forgive myself!"

Her father, the more reasonable person between her parents, came up to her room that night and wiped her tears away. "I spoke to your mother. When you turn fourteen, we'll let you go and you can go pursue your dreams of becoming a pokemon trainer. We'll support wholeheartedly. Four years, just four more little years, my little mankey."

Fours years passed before Kyla's eyes. Jamie had postponed his journey because of her and the two became closer as they dreamt of what laid beyond Periwinkle Town. One dreaming of battling various Gym Leaders while the other dreamt of becoming the next Top Coordinator of Celosia. Fours years didn't seem so long with company.

Receiving her started pokemon on her fourteenth birthday from her parents had been a dream. The mudkip her parents had chosen for was absolutely perfect. The water type balanced her rash and serious personality perfectly. She was a pokemon trainer!

But when Professor Acacia had arrived on her doorsteps with a metallic briefcase in her hands, reality stared to sink. Kyla received five empty pokeballs, a stylish ivy green pokedex and most importantly, her trainers licence. It hit her then: she was a pokemon trainer.

Leaving her house had been a sombre affair. The tears that had been shared between parents and child had lasted almost an hour, neither wanting the moment to end but it did. Kyla had to start her journey at some point. Waving goodbye to her parents, Kyla realised she was on her own.

She was on her own.

* * *

"You knew all these wild pokemon were such pests," Jamie complained with a small pout on his pale face as he defeated yet another weedle. "And I can't stand all of these bug types! They're crawling all over this forest."

His spritzee preened and she floated near her new trainer. She released a calming aroma that quickly calmed Jamie down. The blond haired boy flashed his starter pokemon a smile before he decided to stroke her pink fur.

"Spritzee!" the pokemon yelled out her name in an elated cry.

Kyla on the other hand was carrying Mudkip in her arms as the water-type was blissfully playing with a loose strand of her hair. She was really amused with her pokemon's antics.

"When are you going to get over your phobia against bug-types?" Kyla asked, focusing her attention back to her best friend. "Isn't ironic that your sister trains bug-type pokemon?"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Jaime lightly glared at Kyla with ivy blue eyes. "I am not my sister. I don't find them 'interesting' or 'unique'," he said while imitating his sisters voice. "I find them disgusting. Full stop."

Kyla let out a laugh and only shook her head at her friend's antics. She didn't know when or why Jamie but the boy didn't like speaking about it but it amused Kyla no less.

"I might catch bug-type pokemon at some point," Kyla said , turning her hazel eyes upon her friend as she observed his reaction. She was partly serious. If the opportunity presented it, she would. But the heated glare directed towards her made her think otherwise.

"Then you might need to start searching for a new travelling partner." Jamie turned his head away from Kyla in indignation but Spritzee unleashed another sweet aroma that chased away Jamie's irritation.

The sun was setting, nightfall quickly. Route 301 seemed like a never ending pathway and the two trainers decided to set up camo for their first night.

Jamie was in charge of setting up the tent while Kyla made fire and warmed up the meal the meal that her mother had prepared for them.

Mudkip and Spritzee settled to eat a few berries that the water-type had picked out for them in the surrounding. The brunette made a mental note to buy pokemon food in the next town.

Eating was a silent occasion with darkness bringing paranoia and the fire keeping away any wild pokemon away something Jamie was thankful for.

With the fire extinguished with a quick command of "Water Gun!", the two trainers quickly crawled in towards the large navy tent and frantically zipped it up. Getting into their sleeping bags in the dark had been a nightmare but they slipped into their new 'beds' and snuggled up with their pokemon.

Silence filled the tent as neither trainers dared to speak. The songs of the various nocturnal pokemon rang out throughout the route. The sound coming out erratic and busy, bringing the surrounding area to life.

"Jamie?" Kyla finally said after a lengthy period of loud breathing filling the stuffy tent.

A noise came from the tent of the blue eyed boy, as if he was turning to face Kyla. "Yes?" Jamie responded with his voice sounding slightly tired.

"I'm glad you waited for me. This journey wouldn't have felt the same if you hadn't sticked around," Kyla said with a yawn slipping out of her mouth as soon as she was done speaking.

"Me too, Kyla. Me too," Jamie whispered out his answer slowly. After a few seconds a light snore came from Jamie's side of tent.

Kyla snickered at the development of her prissy friend snoring. He would deny to doubt.

The lids of Kyla's eyes though soon got heavy and she snuggled closer to her water-type pokemon and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mudkip," Kyla whispered to her sleeping pokemon before she drifted off to a blissful sleep

Maybe she wasn't as alone as she had initially thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everybody! Rogue Vixen here.**

 **First ever story that I'm posting on . I'm so excited! :D Be kind and leave me criticism of what you thought. Lots of love! ^.^**

 **First off, this is an original setting called the Celosia Region - a region that I fully created. I know it's risky but I like pushing my imagination to the limit by trying something new. I'll post a full description of the region on my bio soon with all the details that are needed for people to follow this story. I'll also post a list of my OCg's and their pokemon on my bio so everybody can keep track of the pokemon they catch.**

 **And forgive me for any spelling errors. I'm too lazy proof read. Just notify me of any mistake and I'll fix it in a jiffy!**

 **I'm ending off with by saying goodnight and I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **Till next time! :D**


End file.
